Touhou: Truth or Dare Edition
by TheFunnyPhoenix
Summary: What would happen if the Touhou cast played Truth or Dare? Click to find out! Rated T for slightly suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Boring

Touhou: Truth or Dare Edition

A/N Hello Everyone! This I my First Story on here! I Hope you like it!

* * *

It was a warm Summer day in the Land of Fantasy, Gensokyo, as Reimu Hakurei, the Miko of Paradise, took a swig of tea.

"Hmm... there's nothing to do," says Reimu as she groans silently. "There just has to be something to do around here... I mean really, no stupid fairies to mess with me or any dangerous incidents going on."*sigh*"Just what is there to do around here?" Suddenly a purple portal-like object appears in thin air.

"Fufufu! Sounds like someone's a little bored!" says the Gap hag herself, Yukari Yakumo, as she giggles to herself lightly. "It seems as though our little Shrine Maiden here is in need of a little entertainment!"

"Oh what do you know you old hag!" yells Reimu angrily. _She may be right, but still!_

"Tch, don't call me old..." Mutters Yukari under her breath. "Do you want a way to beat this boredom or not?"

Reimu stays silent considering her options. _Ugh... do I just wait for something to happen or do I take her offer? Well I am a bit bored, but I don't want to do anything right now... _"Fine, I'll take you up on your offer, what do you have in mind?"

"Fufufu! You see, I found this certain thing on an outsiders Picture box (A/N For those of you that don't know what that is, it's a TV.). I remember it being called something. What was it called again? Oh! Yes, I believed it was called 'Truth or Dare'." Reimu's eyebrow raised at the name.

"Truth or Dare?" Reimu asked. "Why is it called that?"

"Fufufu... you'll have to find out sooner or later." Replied Yukari.

* * *

A/N There we go my friends! The first chapter of my Story! Please leave a review to tell me what Reimu or Yukari will do! Keep in mind that there will be more people/youkai coming in the future. Also, please keep the truths/dares to a rating of E-T or else it will be rejected. _**NO FLAMES.**_ Thank you again for reading my story! -Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2: Mima-sama!

**Touhou: Truth or Dare edition! Ch.2**

**A/N Thank you to "Sonanoka21093" and "CaptainessScout" for the first and second dare for this chapter!**

"And just what do we do for this game?"asked Reimu. "Do we need to get special materials for this?"

"Fufufu... we don't need anything but a few extra players and a bottle! So hang tight a bit, honey." said Yukari. Reimu was confused as to where the extra players came from. Suddenly, Yukari opened a, rather large, gap. Out of it fell a number of people onto the floor.

"Ow!" they all screamed. The people that fell out (in order) were The Ordinary Magician, Marisa Kirisame, The Firefly Youkai, Wriggle Nightbug, The Blindness causing Night Sparrow, Mystia Lorelei, The Ice Fairy, Cirno, The Youkai of Dusk, Rumia, and one of the Greater Fae, Daiyousei.

"Oh, hello everyone, would you like some tea? Yukari just wanted to beat out the boredom around here, so we have come to a conclusion. We are going to be playing a game from the Outside World."

"What's it called?" asked Cirno.

"Yeah, what _is_ it called? This sounds interesting." said Mystia, in a singsong tone of voice.

"It is called 'Truth or Dare'."said Yukari while simultaneously pulling an empty sake bottle from a smaller gap. This time Reimu spoke her mind.

"How does it work? You told me about it earlier but you told me nothing, other than the name."

"Well then, how about a demonstration?" said Yukari. "Everyone gather in a circle." Everyone did so as Yukari put the aforementioned sake bottle in the middle of the group. "All you have to do is do everything I tell you if I say 'Dare" or answer a question if I say 'Truth'. Now here comes a special rule of mine, You may skip a 'Dare' if you do not want to do it, but only once per day!

"Heh heh! I like where this is going! Start the game!" said Marisa.

"Fufufufu... someones eager!" Yukari said while spinning the bottle. It spun and spun and kept spinning until it started slowing down and landed on...

"For example, Reimu, truth or dare?" Reimu was surprised. She didn't think that she would be chosen so early.

"Uh... t-truth?" stammered Reimu.

(A/N This truth is from Sonanoka21093) "Fufufufu... ok then, tell us, how do you keep your sleeves on your arms?" asked Yukari. Reimu paled as everyone chuckled.

"M-my sleeves? Why would you want to know about my sleeves?"

"Well, for starters, it looks like they're defying gravity, so tell us!"

"W-well, I use uh..." Reimu mumbles something that they can't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that Reimu dear? Says Yukari.

"I said I use..." again, she mumbles.

"You'll have to speak up for us honey!" Singsongs Yukari.

"I USE GLUE OK?!" Shouts Reimu. Everyone is surprised. Reimu use glue? Impossible! First off, where would she get it? She barely has any donations for a cup of tea!

"Glue..." said Marisa.

"Wha..." Muttered Cirno.

"Eh, I kinda expected it." Deadpanned Yukari.

"Anyway, moving on..." said Reimu, changing the subject very quickly. She spun the bottle until it started slowing on...

"Marisa, truth or dare?" said Reimu. This time, it was Marisa's turn to accept punishment or answer a question.

"Hm... ah, what the hells, dare!" Exclaimed Marisa. She wasn't afraid! She was never afraid! (A/N this dare is from CaptainessScout)

"I dare you to hunt down your master, Mima!"said Reimu. This time, it was Marisa's turn to pale. She didn't even know where to find her! Does she expect her to just find Mima in town or something?

"Someone call my name?" Everyone turned towards the kitchen area. In there was Mima with a chicken thigh in her mouth.

"W-what the hells?! What are you doing in my kitchen Mima?! I thought you were sealed away!" Shouts Reimu in surprise.

"Eh, I got hungry, so I got something to eat. Oh, before I forget, your out of food."Says Mima. Marisa quickly runs up to her and grabs her shoulder.

"Found her!" shouts Marisa. Everyone just stares blankly.

"Uh... ok? Lets just keep moving along." says Reimu as she spins the bottle once more. It spins very fast, so fast, all you can see of it is what looks like a disk of white. It finally starts slowing down after a minute or so. When it finally stops, it lands on...

A/N Well, there we go! Second chapter Complete! Gluhhh... finally done after a full day of stuff I had to do. Anyway, I hope to see everyone giving me a PM for new truths/ dares! _**IF YOU FLAME ME, I WILL FLAME YOU. WITH A FLAMETHROWER.**_ Otherwise, have a good day!

-Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3: Rumia and the dreaded concert

Touhou: Truth or Dare Edition! Ch.3

**A/N: Oh my Kanako... barely anyone sent in any truths or dares! Ugh... I need some food...**

**M/N: Oh calm down you cry baby! Here, have some Yakitori.**

**A/N: Alright..._CHOMP_... wait, is this chicken?**

**M/N: Yeah, that's what Yakitori is! Grilled bird! **

**A/N: I...I think I just ate my parents...**

**M/N: OH COME ON!**

**A/N2: Thank you for reading the previous chapters and leaving pleasant reviews! They help a whole lot!**

* * *

"Cirno, truth or dare...?" said Yukari as the sake bottle stopped on the strongest fairy.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun-ze~!" said Marisa excitedly. Cirno had been messing with everyone near the shrine at some point during the week, so Marisa was excited for some payback...

"Hah! Toss anything you got at me! I can handle anything! I pick dare!" said Cirno boastfully. 'Though she is the strongest fairy, that's all she is, a fairy. She won't be able to handle much...' thought Marisa.

"Alright-ze, let's see... how about I dare you to fight your friend, Rumia!" Marisa pointed next to Cirno.

"Is that so~? You want me to fight against Cirno? Alright, though we're going to have to wait for the sun to set before the fight starts." said Rumia as she was getting up and starting a warm-up stretch.

"Nuh-uh! I say that Cirno her has to fight you now-ze!" said Marisa as she stood up as well. She was going to get Cirno the payback she deserves!

"...you really want to go through with this? Fine, I accept your challenge!" yelled Rumia as she slowly formed a large sphere of pure darkness around her.

[BGM: SWR- Beloved Tomboyish Girl]

-**Hakurei Shrine Front-**

"Alright! I want a clean fight! No eating, Rumia-ze!" said Marisa as she was acting as the referee for this fight, complete with a black and white striped dress [A/N: Huh...fitting...].

"Oh fine... I won't eat her...yet..." said Rumia as she got into a fighting stance.

"Heheheh! I'm ready! Are you ready for the strongest, Rumia?!" said Cirno excitedly as she too got into a fighting stance.

"Ready? FIGHT-ZE!" Yelled Marisa.

"**Ice sign: 'Icicle Fall -Hard-**!" said Cirno as she held up said Spell card. Suddenly, Danmaku in the shape of shards of ice flew out from behind her and flew it's way into Rumia's direction. Rumia dodged the shots easily.

"Ha! Is that all you got!? Fine then! **Moon Sign: 'Moonlight Ray'**!" said Rumia as she activated her own spell card. When she did, a large amount of Danmaku flew out from behind her...and in the wrong direction,

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed everyone as they were pelted with Danmaku. And then, there was a collective...

**Pichuu~n!**

"Oops... forgot... I can't see worth a fire rat's ass when I'm in my bubble..." deadpanned Rumia as she hid under a tree away from Cirno. "Cirno, I think you win this little fight..." said Rumia. When she said this, everyone that was hit by her Danmaku groaned in pain while Cirno was jumping for joy.

"Yay! Eye told you eye was the strongest!...Now what do we do?" Reimu answered that question very easily.

"C-Call...E-Eirin...p-please..." Said Reimu weakly.

**-Eientei, Clinic-**

"Alright, that should do it! Good as new!" said the Lunar Pharmacist, Eirin Yagokoro as she smeared a blue salve around the Danmaku burns that afflicted our heroines. "Just make sure that you pay me. OR ELSE."

"Don't worry doc, we'll pay-ze!" said Marisa as she pulled out a small bag and tossed it to Eirin. She caught it and looked inside, finding nothing.

"Hey! There's nothing in here! You said you were goin- and they're gone." said Eirin as a gap took the group back to the Shrine. "Dammit... I thought I was going to get paid this time... oh well... UDONGE! I HAVE A NEW EXPERIMENT FOR YOU~!" shouted Eirin as she started looking for her pet.

-**Hakurei Shrine, Interior-**

"Alright, now that THAT has been taken care of, shall we continue?" said Reimu as she held up the bottle.

"Eh, I'm game-ze." said Marisa nonchalantly.

"Alright then." she said as she spun the bottle. Unlike the other times, this spin wasn't that strong, so it only spun at half the normal speed as the others. Before long it slowed and stopped on...

"Reimu, Truth or Dare?" asked Yukari as she appeared next to said Shrine Maiden. Reimu jumped a bit at hearing Yukari's voice suddenly very close to her.

"Wah! _SMACK!_ Don't do that you old hag!"said Reimu as she smacked Yukari's arm with her gohei.

"Ow... well? Which is it? Besides, if I were you, I would pick 'Dare' if you want to get some respect back." She was right, she may have lost some of her respect as well as gained a bit of embarrassment. So, she reluctantly agreed.

"I pick dare! Give me you're best shot!" Said Reimu as she attempted to puff out her chest. Yukari just giggled. "Fufufufu~ alright then~! I have a special dare for you~..." said Yukari as she floated in front of Reimu whilst riding her gap.

"Y-You do do you? Well, I can take it! No matter what!" said Reimu boastfully.

"Fufufu~ well then, let's get down to business shall we? You see, I was in the outside world recently, and saw something that was strange, even for me... You see, there is a musician in the Outside World who's music is hated by many a person. So, I've decided that you need some courage to endure this monster's music." explained Yukari as she opened a gap for the group to travel through. "Follow me, would you?" And everyone did.

-**Prismriver Concert Stage, Backstage-**

"Reimu, are you ready? All I have to do is gap you over to your seat, and you won't be able to move unless you beg to get out. Alright?" assured Yukari to a shaking Reimu.

"O-Okay. Gap me over."said Reimu. And Yukari did just that.

-**Prismriver Concert Stage, stage-**

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Prismriver concert stage! Now, for our surprise guest! Straight from the Outside World! Please welcome, Justin Beiber!" said Yukari into a microphone, spreading the word around the stage. What happened next was a horror to us all. The monster that Yukari mentioned was standing in front of a gap, microphone in hand and an amplifier on the right.

"Hm? Where the hell am I? Eh, a concert's a concert. [I'mtolazytotypethelyricssoSakuyahelp!]

-**An hour later...-**

Reimu was speechless. The boy's music was so bad, that it made the inside of her ears to bleed a bit from the sound. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm here all week!" said Justin. Reimu had enough. She stood up and walked over to Beiber.

"Hello, my name is Reimu. I'm afraid that you need to be sealed for the safety of mankind. So, with that..." Said Reimu as she took out an Amulet.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" pondered the horrible musician as Reimu walked towards him. Suddenly, Reimu quickly jabbed her thumb on Justin's forehead, leaving behind a large Amulet. A bright light flashed by and suddenly, he was gone.

"Thank Great Hakurei for that..." said Reimu as she walked out of the Stage. When she reached the outside, the entire Human Village was there, screaming Reimu's name, thanking her.

"Thank you! That girl was horrible!"

"I'm going to donate to that shrine more often!" Those were just two of many variations of praise she heard.

-** Hakurei Shrine, front-**

"Well? How did it go-ze?" asked Marisa as Reimu walked back to the front porch of the shrine, holding two large sacks of money.

"Eh, not too bad, endured that dare, nothing big." said Reimu in return, putting the money in her room.

"Eye could hear the commotion from here! That must have been one bad youkai!" said Cirno as she watched Reimu put the money away.

"Eh, a small street fair, nothing more."

"Well then~, shall me continue?" asked Mystia as she held the bottle.

"Go ahead-ze! I'm excited now!" Said Marisa. And thus, Mystia spun the bottle. It spun very fast, faster than you can believe. After about thirty seconds, the bottle slowed down to a crawl. The bottle slowly landed on...

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO END UP COVERED IN TERIYAKI!**

**M/N: Oh, come on! I just want a little bit for a new recipe I came up with! GET BACK HERE!**

**A/N2: Wow... this took a lot out of me... especially the part with Beiber... Kyouko, if you read this, then you owe me, big time...*faints***


	4. Chapter 4: ARMPITS

**A/N: ASDFASDFASDFASDFASDFSADFSDFSDAFSDMFGNPKSJDNFPKJNYU UU~H!**

**R/N: Hey, Marisa, what's wrong with him? It looks like he's going crazy.**

**M/N: Eh, don't worry about it Reimu, he's just happy is all-ze.**

**R/N: Really? Why? Did he get a new pet or something?**

**M/N: Naw, he just got a lot of truths and dares for his story-ze.**

**R/N: Oh, so nothing important then...**

**A/N2: I would like to thank everyone who has submitted truths and dares, even though I'm sorry I didn't use some, mostly due to not being submitted in PM form... If you want me to use them, please submit a PM with your truths and dares included. Thank you~!**

* * *

Touhou Truth or Dare Edition Ch 4

[BGM of the Day: Bad Apple! (Original version)]

-**Hakurei Shrine, porch-**

"Mystia, truth or dare-ze?" asked Marisa as the bottle stopped on our avian friend. Mystia wasn't paying a bit of attention to the game, so much so that she started humming to herself. She perked up a bit when she heard her name being called.

"Hm? What was that? Sorry, I was miles away..." said Mystia. Marisa sighed, not wanting to repeat herself.

"Truth or Dare-ze?" asked Marisa again, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I pick dare since it seems everyone's been so brash today..." said Mystia.

"Alright-ze! Another good dare~! Well, you know how if you stick something your tongue onto a cold piece of metal, it sticks-ze? How about you try it with Cirno over there?" said Marisa, pointing to Cirno. Cirno was busy eating some mochi that was in the kitchen.

"Hey! My Mochi! You'll pay for that!" said Reimu angrily.

"Eh, eye got nothing better to do, so go ahead!" said Cirno as she turned her head a bit towards Mystia. Mystia got up, walked over to Cirno, and licked her cheek. "Hey! That feels weird! Knock it off!" said Cirno as she tried to pull Mystia away from her cheek.

"Ah canth! I'mb sthuck!" said Mystia as she tried to pull her tongue away.

**RRRRIP!** "AAAGH!" screamed Mystia as she ripped her tongue away. Her tongue was bleeding profusely, but was already starting to heal a bit.

"Ohohoho~! First blood of the game-ze~! Things are getting interesting!" said Marisa.

"Why do eye feel something running down my cheek...?"wondered Cirno as she felt her cheek. When she pulled away her hand, there was blood all over it. "Wh-What the?!" Mystia's tongue was partially frozen to her cheek when it was pulled away, leaving part of it stuck on her cheek. Marisa reached over to Cirno and ripped the layer of tongue off, tossing it over her shoulder.

"Well, that was worth it-ze~! Next~!" said Marisa as she spun the bottle once again. It spun and spun and spun for a long time, slowly coming to a stop on...

"Marisa, Truth or Dare?" asked Wriggle.

"Well, this seems interesting~! I wonder what she will come up with..."pondered Yukari as Wriggle, pardon the pun, wriggled in excitement.

"Eh, I don't feel like dyin' today, so I'm play it safe and pick truth-ze." said Marisa as she crossed her legs.

"Alright, tell us, is it true that you sleep around...?" asked Wriggle.

"Fufufufu~! I like this little firefly~!" said Yukari as she created a gap to sit on.

"Eheheh... well it's-you see I- yes." deadpanned Marisa as she started cleaning her Hakkero. "It's true that I sleep wherever I want, whenever I want-ze."

"...Well, that seems interesting..." said Mystia, her tongue fully healed.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked toward the door.

"Excuse me, may we please come in? We heard there was something interesting over by here, so my master and I decided to check it out." said the Half-Phantom Gardener, Youmu Konpaku.

"Yes, this is being heard all over town~! I'd like to see what it's all about myself~!" said the Princess of the Netherworld, Yuyuko Saigyouji, as she floated into the room.

"Yuyuko~! I'm glad you could make it~!" said Yukari as she floated on over to Yuyuko and hugged her.

"I wouldn't miss this at all Yukari~!" said Yuyuko as she hugged Yukari back.

"Well, you came at the right time-ze. We were about to pick who goes next~!"said Marisa as she put her hand on the bottle.

"Well then, let us continue." said Youmu as she sat down next to Mystia.

"Alright~! Let's go!" yelled Marisa as she spun the bottle. It spun very fast, so fast that it looked like a white disk of porcelain. It spun and spun and spun until it started to slow down. It slowly came to a stop on...

"Reimu, truth or dare?" asked Rumia.

"Dare, I want a little challenge!" said Reimu excitedly.

"My, my... this sounds interesting~!" said Yuyuko as she sat down next to Yukari.

"Trust me, it is~." replied Marisa.

"I dare you to go advertise for the shrine-"said Rumia as she was cut off.

"Hah! That's it? Just go advertise for the Shrine? I told you to give me a challenge! Not something Cirno would do!" scolded Reimu as she stood up.

"Hey! Eye resent that!" said Cirno angrily.

"I wasn't finished yet... I was going to say 'I dare you to go advertise for the shrine by starting every sentence you use with the word 'Armpits'.' If you don't want to... well, I guess I can come up with something humiliating instead..." Reimu's eyes widened a bit.

"Uh... on second thought... I'll do it..." submitted Reimu as she walk out to the Human Village.

-**The Human Village, Entrance-**

It was just a boring day in the village... some said it was too hot, some were too lazy... just nothing to do...

"Ugh... why does nothing happen around here...?" muttered Reimu as she walked through the gates of the village. "Seriously... does anything happen this time of year...? The children are even too bored to move!" She sighed as she made her way to the square.

-**The Human Village, Square-**

As she made her way to the square, she soon stopped in front of the fountain in the center.

"Alright... I hope I don't mess this up... who knows what happens if I can't do a dare..." she muttered as she stood on a convenient box. "Alright... here goes... ARMPITS, ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" Everyone stopped and turned towards Reimu, gathering into a crowd. "Armpits, come visit the Hakurei Shrine! Armpits, need help on a difficult test at school? Armpits, pray at the Shrine for good fortune! Armpits, losing your hair? Armpits, pray at the Shrine for growth! Armpits, need fortune? Armpits, pray at the- and they're gone." said Reimu, seeing that everyone left to go back to they're boring day. "...I don't get paid enough for this..." She started the long walk home.

-**Hakurei Shrine, Porch-**

Reimu was just climbing the steps, breathing heavily. "Why does...the shrine...have to be...so high up...?" said Reimu as she crawled her way up the stairs.

"Heheheh~! Why did you walk up the steps-ze? You know you could have just flown up here, right?" said Marisa as she flew over to Reimu, who was huffing and puffing like she just ran a marathon.

"...I'm such an idiot..." said Reimu as she stood up and slowly walked inside. Marisa just giggled as she flew in after her.

-**Hakurei Shrine, Lobby-**

"Well? How was it? Did you get any new customers~?" asked Rumia as Reimu sat back down. She slowly looked toward her with a fierce glare.

"...I should exorcize you right now, but I'm not, because it would get even more boring without you...so consider yourself lucky..." hissed Reimu.

"Is that so~? Well, I'm glad that I'm interesting then!" giggled Rumia as she spun the bottle again. Due to her Youkai Strength, the bottle startedspinning so fast that it it looked like a solid white circle. "Let's see who it will land on this time~!" It spun and spun and spun until it slowed down on …

* * *

**A/N: DKXJGNZOSDGNODFKGNJ I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! A MILLION TIMES THANK YOU!**

**Y/N: ...Why are you thanking me? Is it because I gapped your story into Gensokyo? Is that it?**

**A/N:...Shut up Yukari, or else I'll say how old you are.**

**Y/N: You wouldn't dare...**

**A/N: Try me. EVERYONE! YUKARI IS -Gets hit- WAFFLES! TASTY WAFFLES WITH LOTS OF SYRUP!**

**Y/N: Never. Say. My. Age.**

**A/N2: Seriously, a big thank you goes out to Sonanoka21093 for the most dares anyone has sent thus far! You get a cookie! And sorry if I forgot one of them...**


	5. Chapter 5: Love sign: Shrine Destroyer

**A/N: Holy potatoes... I think this is gonna be my main story for my account! I love it!**

**P/N: Ugh, you and your story... I'm so jealous! You get all the fun!**

**A/N: Oh, come on Parsee, I'm sure you've had fun!**

**P/N:...True, but I'm still jealous!**

**A/N: Whatever you say, Parsee, whatever you say... **

**A/N2: Everyone, I'm sorry that this didn't come out sooner. My computer was being a STUPID DERP OF A MONKEY'S ASS! Again, sorry for the inconvenience!**

Touhou: Truth or Dare Edition Ch. 5

[BGM of the day: Love Coloured Master Spark- Ezel Ash version]

"Marisa, truth or dare?" asked Rumia as the bottle stopped on her.

"Yes! My time again-ze! Dare! Give me something dangerous!" said Marisa, eager to get some attention.

"Is that so~? Well, I may have something for you then... You know that giant laser card that you love to use?" asked Rumia as she stood up a bit.

"Eh? Of course-ze! If you want, I can demonstrate it for you!" said Marisa as she pulled out her Hakkero.

"NO, PLEASE, FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY, NO!" screamed everyone present. They've all felt what it's like, and right now, they particularly don't want to.

"Eh...? Aw... I wanted to show everyone some love-ze..."said Marisa sadly as she put her Hakkero away. Rumia giggles as she does this.

"Hahaha~! Oh my, that was funny... anyway, to the dare... how about as you are using that card-NOT ON US-, you lick the energy. You know, to see what it tastes like!"said Rumia.

"That sounds... actually interesting for once! Good eye-dea Rumia!" praised Cirno as she patted her on the back. "Let her have a taste of her own attack for once!" Rumia frowned when she said this.

"...Are you saying I'm not interesting? If you are, then I'll bite your head off again." said Rumia, clearly annoyed. Cirno giggled nervously.

"Eheheheh... sorry..." said Cirno as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"...DEAL! FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS FOR A WHILE-ZE~!" screamed

Marisa happily, spell card in hand. "FOLLOW ME EVERYONE!" and then everyone sweat dropped...

-**Hakurei Shrine, Porch-**

Everyone gathered around Reimu who has a barrier set up just in case.

"Marisa, don't go crazy and destroy us, okay?" said Reimu nervously. She didn't want to lose another life...

"Eh, don't worry about it-ze. Nothing's gonna happen!...I think." said Marisa as she pulled out her signature spell card and Hakkero.

"That's... not exactly reassuring Marisa..." said Reimu as she added on more protections onto the barrier. "Anyway, just get it over with..."

"Whatever you say~! **Love sign: 'Master Spark'**!" screamed Marisa as she fired her attack. The result was an extremely large laser of rainbow colored energy. As the energy came out, she took her tongue and licked the laser, earning herself a small burn in the process. "OW! Mmm... tathtes like orangeth..." she said as she started rubbing her tongue to relieve the pain. The group started to walk back inside, but then the shrine collapsed in on itself.

"MY SHRINE! WHY?! WHY MARISA, WHY?!" shouted Reimu as she looked upon her shrine, or it's remnants, with horror. Marisa giggled nervously.

"Eheheh... my bad-ze..." she said, tongue completely recovered. Reimu sighs and turns to Yukari.

"You're helping with this you know..." deadpanned Reimu.

"WHAT?! What makes you think I'm doing that?!" said Yukari.

"You started this game, you're responsible."

"I... true. I'll get someone on that." she turns to Yuyuko. "Yuyuko, honey, do you suppose we could move this little game over to your place?"

"Hm...? Oh, sure..." said Yuyuko, snapping out of a daydream about the worlds longest All-you-can-eat buffet. Yukari the opened up a large gap, which everyone either fell or floated into.

-**Hakugyokuro, lobby-**

In the lobby, the same gap as before opened up and everyone dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

_**THUD THUD THUDDIDY THUD THUD**_

"OW!" screamed everyone who fell through it as they fell onto their heads.

"Pain..." muttered Reimu as she was on the bottom of the pile of bodies. When everyone heard this, they all scrambled off of her.

"...Anyway, shall we continue...?" said Youmu as she helped her up.

"Right-ze!" said Marisa as she grabbed the bottle and spun it, smiling the entire time.

'Come on... come on... don't land on me...' Thought everyone as they watched the bottle nervously, not wanting to be picked for humiliation. It started slowing down, coming to a stop on...

"Wriggle, truth or dare-ze?" asked Marisa as everyone but Wriggle sighed in relief.

"Damn! Truth I guess..." said Wriggle as she stamped her foot in annoyance. Everyone sweat dropped. Again.

"...All right then. Tell us-ze, you know how fireflies have butts that glow during the Summer?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Well, you're a 'Firefly Youkai'. Can your butt glow-ze?" Everyone chuckled uncontrollably.

"...Really? That's it? Of course it can glow! See?" said Wrigle as she made her posterior glow with a bright light, nearly blinding everyone.

"AGH! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" screamed most of the people/ghosts there. And then everyone covered their eyes.

"...Oops. Sorry about that." Wriggle turned it off.

"Owowowowowow... my eyes-ze... talk about flashy!" said Marisa as she spun the bottle again. Everyone held their breath as they waited for it to stop. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on...

"Rumia, your turn! Truth or dare?" asked Cirno as she pat Rumia's back.

"Oh, okay then. Dare. Challenge time." said Rumia as she stood up, punching the air. She looked like she was ready for a battle between her and a thousand monsters.

"...Please, if your going to do something like that, stay away from my food room!" said Yuyuko as she placed a lock on the door to the kitchen.

"Lady Yuyuko, I don't think that's necessary..." said Youmu.

"...Anyway, what's the dare-ze?" asked an antsy Marisa.

"...What was it again? Oh yeah, eye remember! Rumia, remember during that incident with that giant youkai made of metal?" asked Cirno.

"Oh yeah... what about it?" said Rumia as she laid back a bit.

"Well, eye dare you to act like that thing! With the weird voice it did and everything!" exclaimed Cirno as she pointed at Rumia.

"...Is that so? Alright then..." Rumia stood up and raised her arms in front of her.

"_GREETINGS. I AM YOUKAI UNIT R-94847483474875485758578574. CODENAME: RUMIA._" said Rumia in a metallic version of her voice. Everyone busted out laughing at that point.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! Oh my god, that was priceless!" said Yukari as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"...Ow, my arms..." said Rumia as she lowered them again. "Anyway, shall we continue?"

"Hehehe... right!" giggled Cirno as she spun the bottle again. It spun and spun and spun until it couldn't keep spinning. It started to slow down and soon came to a stop on...

"Youmu, truth or dare~?" asked Yuyuko to her young servant. Youmu jumped slightly at the sight of everyone looking at her.

"U-Uh...truth-no, dare- I mean truth! Yeah, let's go with truth!" stuttered Youmu. Yuyuko giggled slightly.

"Fufufufu~! Tell us, do you happen to do anything _naughty_ with that little ghost half of yours~?" asked Yuyuko as she leaned in towards Youmu. Youmu blushed with her ghost half as she tried to answer.

"U-Uh... no?" Suddenly, there was a small crash behind her as a small box fell out from behind a tapestry. Everyone stared at it.

"Is that...?" started Reimu.

"A ball gag...?" finished Rumia. Youmu quickly dashed to the box and sprinted off, coming back a few seconds later.

"...You didn't see anything, did you?" said Youmu with a violent glare in her eye. Everyone started to nervously whistle a tune.

"U-Uh, no, we didn't-ze!" quickly said Marisa.

"Good. Now, where were we?" said Youmu as she spun the bottle. It spun so fast, it started to float a bit, only coming down when it started to slow. It slowly came to a stop on...

"Yuyu, truth or dare~?" asked Yukari as she gapped her way in front of her.

"AGH! Yukari, you really need to stop doing that..." said Yuyuko as she backed away slightly.

"Sorry, Yuyu..." said Yukari with a sheepish grin. Yuyuko hugged her.

"Oh, it's okay~! So, with that, I pick truth as well!"

"Tell us, have you ever _eaten our_ little Night Sparrow over there~?" asked Yukari. When she said this, Mystia blushed profusely.

"Of course~! I eat her arms first~! Those are always the tastiest~!" exclaimed Yuyuko as her stomach growled.

"What about the _other_ way~?" said Yukari. Yuyuko smacked her.

"Yukari, you perv! ...Yes." deadpanned Yuyuko. And then everyone else got a little nosebleed.

After everyone cleaned up, Yuyuko spun the bottle. It spun so fast that if something were to touch it, it would go flying across the room. It started to slow, finally stopping on...

**A/N: See Parsee? Isn't this fun?**

**P/N: Yeah, ice cream is always fun... I'm still jealous you know!**

**A/N: ...Dammit...**

A/N2: Sorry about the long wait! Oh! That reminds me! I have something coming out soon that will also need your help! I'll share the details later, but I hope you will help me!

-Phoenix


	6. Chapter 6: Delicious!

**A/N: Ever on and on, I continue, circling with nothing but my hate it a carrousel of agony...**

**Rei/N:...Why are you singing that?**

**A/N: Because I like it, that's why! **

**Rei/N: Hey! Don't get snappy with me! I'll seal you! I mean it! -Holds up a stack of amulets-**

**A/N:...NOT AGAIN! -Runs away-**

**Rei/N: GET BACK HERE!**

**A/N2: Wow, a few people have been sending in dares! Thank you everyone! The only thing I ask is that you please keep the dares to a "T" rating. Otherwise, I will not use them. Arigato Gozaimasu~!**

**A/N3: Wow, I think that this is going to be my longest chapter yet!**

* * *

Touhou Truth or Dare Edition Ch.6

**[BGM: Sweet Home- Kogasa's theme remixed]**

**-Hakugyokuro, lobby-**

"Yuyu, honey, truth or dare~?" asked Yukari as she playfully nudged Yuyuko in her side. Yuyuko, in turn, playfully smacked away her hand with a giggle.

"Yukari, I think it's time that I turn thing's up a notch... dare." said Yuyuko.

"Well, alright then~! How about that a dare that relates to food, hmm~?" When Yukari said this, Yuyuko immediately perked up.

"FOOD?! WHERE?! DOES IT COME IN 1000 FLAVORS?!" she exclaimed, her mouth watering. Everyone instinctively backed up a few feet.

"Yuyu, we'll get you some food later, alright? Just take it easy..." said Yukari with a slight smirk.

"Oh, fine... what's the dare?" asked Yuyuko, sighing dejectedly. Yukari giggled at the sight.

"Well, we all know that you are a great connoisseur of the culinary arts, therefore, I dare you to find out everyone's unique flavor!" explained Yukari. Everyone tensed slightly, wondering what Yuyuko would do to find out their "flavor".

"...You all really want the opinion of a great connoisseur? Fine then! I accept your challenge!" With that, Yuyuko stood up and walked over to Yukari, grabbing her arm and taking off her glove. "Let's see what Yukarin tastes like..." She took a small lick and recoiled slightly. "Huh... I honestly didn't expect you to taste like wine... what have you been doing Yukarin?" Yukari quickly grabbed the discarded glove and slipped it on.

"We will discuss that at a later time...now, it's Reimu's turn." said Yukari as she quickly pushed Reimu in front of her.

"Hey! Watch it you old fart!" said Reimu as she was pushed. Yukari then promptly smacked the back of her head.

"What did I say about my age?" said Yukari. Reimu sighed.

"That you're 17 blah blah yadda yadda... can we get on with this?" said Reimu as she pushed her sleeve up slightly. Yuyuko took her arm and licked it. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Mmm... blueberries... delicious..." said Yuyuko dreamily. She was about to lick it again, but Reimu jerked her arm away.

"There, done... Marisa's turn." said Reimu as she grabbed Marisa over to Yuyuko.

"Hey, watch it-ze! This is my good hat!" exclaimed Marisa as she pushed her sleeve up. Yuyuko grabbed her arm and quickly licked it. She stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out the flavor.

"Hm... this is a tough one... Marisa, you taste like a cross between a 33 year aged sirloin steak and... fairy?" pondered Yuyuko. "What have you been doing?"

"Heheh... that's a secret-ze~!" said Marisa.

This went on and on for about an hour until everyone but Mystia found out what their flavor was.

"...Now, what will our little birdie tastes like, hm?" chided Yukari as she picked up Mystia and drug her over to Yuyuko, Mystia's talons creating small slices in the carpet below her.

"Hey! I have to fix that!" exclaimed Youmu as she attempted to repair it. Yukari then lifted Mystia up in front of Yuyuko. Needless to say, Yuyuko's stomach rumbled.

_**GROOOOOOOOWL**_

Mystia was scared out of her wits...and her funny hat.

"I-I-I don't wanna die again!" said Mystia as she struggled against Yukari's grasp, failing horribly. "Please, not like this again!" Yuyuko giggled.

"Oh, little Mystia, calm down... I'm not going to eat you..." said Yuyuko before she took out an immense chunk from Mystia's arm. "...much." said Yuyuko as she chewed the arm-flesh. Needless to say, again, Mystia screamed in pain.

"AAAAAGH!" she screamed.

"Zehehehehe~! This is the best game ever!" exclaimed Marisa as she jumped in excitement. Mystia's arm was already healing when she smacked Marisa.

"SHUT UP!" she said. And then Marisa shut up...

"Well, Yuyu, how does it taste?" asked Yukari with a slight smile. Yuyuko kept chewing and chewing, finally saying something after about five minutes of constant chewing.

**BUUUUUURP!**

"Ah... so delicious! No way I'm telling the secret to this flavor! Though I will give a hint: the number eleven." said Yuyuko as she licked up some blood that was smeared all over her lips.

"...Eleven...? What does that have to do with anything?!" said a hasty Reimu. Yukari just giggled at the comment.

"Fufufufufu~~! Is that what she tastes like? Hm... I may have to get some of that brand later..." Mystia just sat in the corner, waiting for her arm to regrow the missing chunk, whimpering the entire time.

"Owowow..." muttered Mystia.

"Now that we are finished with that, shall we continue?" asked Yuyuko as she spun the sake bottle again. It spun so fast, faster than the eye can see! It was like a shining disk of porcelain it was so white. It soon started to slow down on...

"Marisa, truth or dare?" asked a grinning Yukari as she appeared beside the black and white witch.

"SWEET YOUKAI JESUS! Don't do that you idiot-ze!" screamed a frantic Marisa.

"Oh, perfect, first it's calling me too old, and now everyone's comparing me to the little idiot over there." ranted Yukari as she pointed to Cirno. When Yukari said 'Little Idiot', Cirno immediately perked up a bit.

"Eh? What was that? Eye didn't catch that." said Cirno.

"Never you mind, Cirno-ze." replied Marisa.

"Can we PLEASE move on?!" screamed Reimu.

"Oh, right-ze. I pick truth."

"...Just like that? No persuasion?" asked Youmu.

"Yep-ze. Just like that."

"Well, I might have one. Marisa, what do you think of Reimu's outfit?" asked Yuyuko with a slight smirk. Marisa just smiled.

"Zehehehe... You really want me to answer?" she asked.

"YES!" everyone but Reimu screamed. Reimu just stood there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, I think that Reimu needs a little bit of improvement on her wardrobe choices as of la-" said Marisa before she was cut off by an angry Reimu.

"What was that...?" said Reimu who was holding a large stack of purification amulets and was seething with anger, Marisa slowly turned around to face her.

"Zeheheheh... what I meant to say was that I think that your outfit is beyond compare!" said Marisa who was shaking like a leaf.

"That's what I thought you said." she said as she sat back down. Everyone just stared with slightly wide eyes."...What? Get going with the game!" she exclaimed. And everyone went back to playing...

"Now, who do you suppose will go next?" asked Wriggle as she turned toward Daiyousei. In response, she shrugged.

"Well, how about we find out?"said Wriggle as she spun the bottle for what seemed like the hundredth time. It spun and spun and spun, glowing slightly from the friction. Everyone leaned in, wanting to see who was going to go next. It soon started to slow down, finally landing on...

"Well then, Reimu honey, truth or dare...?" asked a smirking Yukari. Reimu was sitting there, trying to figure out what she was going to pick.

"Hm... should I...? Nah... I pick dare! Let's see what all of your twisted minds have in store!

"Well, eye might have an eyedea for you Reimu! How's about you kiss the old lady over there!" said Cirno as she pointed at a furious Yukari.

"I'm sorry... WHAT WAS THAT...?" said Yukari, eyes glowing with rage.

"You didn't hear me? Eye said 'how about you kiss the old lady over there?' Didn't you hear me before?" said Cirno.

"Never...call me... OLD!" screamed Yukari before she started to pummel Cirno into the ground.

**BOOM! CRASH! BLAM! SNAP! KABLAM! PICHUU~N...**

After Yukari finished with that, Cirno was lying on the ground in a pool of blue blood.

"Ow, my everything... my eyedea still stands..." said a bleeding, twitching Cirno.

"Well, Reimu? How about it-ze?" asked Marisa.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care... just do it." snarked Reimu.

"Alright then! My guess is that you should pucker up Reimu!" exclaimed Yukari as she turned her head to the side. Reimu slowly puckered her lips and leaned toward her, closing her eyes as she did so. Yukari giggled at the sight.

"Fufufu~! Don't get too flustered honey~! We wouldn't want another incident, would we?" she chided.

"Shut up, gap hag...' muttered Reimu through her teeth. And then, they connected. After a few seconds, Reimu let go, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"There, done. Cirno, don't ever suggest anything like that again. Understand?" Cirno weakly nodded, still recovering from the pummeling that she received just a bit earlier.

"Got it... never again...for now at least..." muttered Cirno as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"Good. Now, let's move on." said Reimu as she took a hold of the bottle. "Three, two, one..." and then she spun it. It spun extremely fast, faster than the eye could see. It spun so fast, it actually started to generate a little heat, making Cirno drip from her seat.

"What IS this bottle, anyway?" she asked. Everyone just shrugged as the bottle slowly stopped on...

"Little birdie, your turn~! Truth or dare~?" asked Yuyuko as she floated over to Mystia, her eyes glowing with hunger. Mystia was startled by the sudden appearance.

"BISHAMONTEN ALMIGHTY! Y-Yuyuko, don't do that! You scared the feathers off of me..." exclaimed Mystia. Yuyuko snickered at her comment.

"Fufufu! Now now Mystia, I promise I won't eat you~! All I did was ask you a simple question~! Truth or Dare~?"said Yuyuko.

"W-Well, how about dare? Just so long as you don't eat me! I'll agree to dare on that one condition!" she said. Yuyuko sighed and sat down in defeat.

"Oh, fine... well, my idea has left, thanks to that..." she said. Yukari snickered from the comment.

"Fufufu~~~! Well, I may have an idea for the dare~!" she said with a smirk. "Now, how about a little role reversal, shall we? How about our little birdie here tries to eat you, Yuyu!" said Yukari as she placed her hand on Mystia's shoulder, causing Mystia to stop her shaking.

"Hm... that's not a bad idea Yukarin! Well, little birdie? Care to take a shot?" asked Yuyuko as she held out her arm, exposing a little of her see-through flesh. Mystia slowly nodded, leaning in closer, her eyes widening when she saw the floor of the mansion.

"Well, one for the money, two for the show, three for the audience and four..." muttered Mystia as she took a bite. Or tried to anyway; her teeth phased right through the arm, causing her to chomp on her tongue, causing a small squirt of blood come from the gash that was left behind.

"OW! My thonuge!" she screamed, blood leaking between her teeth. "Whath the hell?! I thoughth that you were tholid! Now I have a weird thongue..." said Mystia.

"Oops, sorry! Did I forget to mention that~? Anyway, shall we get this going again? I'd like to see who's going to go next!"said Yuyuko as she spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun like a top on steroids, eventually coming to a stop on...

"Wriggle, truth or dare?" asked Cirno. Wriggle was reading a book when her name was called.

"Eh? What happened now? I was reading something about humans and rodents, so I don't know what was going on." she said.

"Eye said 'truth or dare'! Eye can't believe that you didn't hear me! Pay attention!" exclaimed Cirno.

"Sorry about that, I'll pick dare. Things are getting boring around here!" said Wriggle as she stood up and stretched.

"Alright-ze! I know what you can do! I dare you to have a staring contest with one of the gap hag's gaps!" said Marisa as she gestured toward Yukari. Yukari glared at Marisa.

"Seriously, why is everyone insulting me? First it's 'old', then it's 'stupid', now it's 'hag'? Quit it! Or I'll give your panties to Aya!" said Yukari. Everyone sweatdropped at the Aya comment.

"Right, right, sorry Yukari-ze. Just pokin' a little fun at you! No need to be that drastic-ze. Can you please just open one of your gaps-ze?"

"Oh fine, I'll do it. But you owe me for this!" said Yukari as she clapped her hands together. "Let's see... ah, here we go!" she said as she slowly pulled her hands apart, a small gap forming from the space that was once there. Needless to say, Wriggle's jaw was slack in amazement.

"Woah... I've never seen one of those up close... awesome!" she said as she walked toward it.

"Careful~! You don't want to get too close to it!" chided Yukari.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it... "said Wriggle as she closed her eyes.

"Ready, steady, go-ze!" said Marisa as the staring contest begun. Already, Wriggle and the gap were wide eyed with rivalry.

**-An hour later-**

Wriggle and the gap were still going strong after an hour, both of their eyes watering and struggling to stay open.

"Holy Hakurei... how long is this game going to last...?" asked a bored Reimu as she tried to take a nap. "This is going on forever..."

"I know-ze... when will it end...?" wondered Marisa, her eyes struggling to stay open as well.

**SNOOOORE... SNOOOORE...SNOOOORE...**

Cirno and Daiyousei were contently sleeping in the corner. Mystia was busy filing her talon-like nails, using a different file for each nail.

**-Another hour later-**

By this point, everyone in the room except for Yuyuko and Wriggle was asleep, snoring the game away when suddenly...

"Haha! I win! In your face you weird portal thing!" screamed Wriggle as the gap that she was staring at slowly started to fade away, leaving behind some sort of purple dust in it's wake. Yukari then slowly floated over and proceeded to sweep the dust into a small bag.

"Damn... every time... well our glowing posteriored friend, you win this round. But don't think for a second that you have won the war..." said Yukari as the last of the dust was swept back up into the bag.

"Wow-ze... I didn't think that you would actually win!" said Marisa as she groggily woke up. _Yaaaaaaaawn..._" That was a good nap too... Well, here you go Reimu, a thousand yen. If only I hadn't made that bet-ze..." said Marisa as she handed a thousand yen note to Reimu who had yen signs for eyes.

"Money~~~! I'm glad I made that bet!" she said, very giddy.

"Ow, my eyes... I don't think I can blink anymore..." muttered Wriggle as she tried to close her eyes.

"Don't worry little Wrig-Wrig! I'll take you to Eirin and everything will be okay~." said Yukari as she opened another gap and pushed Wriggle into it, closing it after they both made it through.

**-One tasukete later...**

Wriggle was sitting in the corner, her eyes covered in bandages, trying to read from a book that Yukari gave her.

"Oi, Yukari, this writing is weird. I mean, how does a youkai get a story from a bunch of bumps on a page?" said Wriggle.

"Fufufu~! A youkai simply needs hard work and determination to read that! But, if you want, I'll manipulate the borders so you can read your boring book..." said Yukari as she waved her hand around.

"Oh may god, I can see everything..." said Wriggle as her bandages fell off her face.

'Can we get back to the game now-ze?" asked Marisa as she grabbed the bottle.

"Oh, fine... killjoy..." muttered Yukari as she sat back on her gap. Marisa then spun the bottle, making it spasm a bit as it slowly landed on...

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. I did it... can I leave now?**

**Rem/N: Not yet, I want to see how you will do as a servant here... I bet you will have a 'bloody' good time~! Hahahahaha~!**

**A/N: Fine, fine, just don't drink my blood.**

**Rem/N: Too late~! -Sips bloody tea-**

**A/N: Dammit!**

**A/N2: Sorry that I haven't been active, I've been watching a LOT of Attack on Titan... and being lazy in general. Please forgive me! Oh, and if I didn't use your truth or dare, it's probably because the character that the truth or dare co-responds to isn't in the game yet. Don't worry, I have them archived so that I can use them at a later time. See you soon!**

**A/N3: Well, I got the BGM for today from Sonanoka21093. Go to their profile and show them some love!**


End file.
